marvelavengersalliancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Категория:Специальные Операции
Это статья об Ограниченных Миссиях. Чтобы получить информацию о Наградах Marvel XP (Специальные Операции), смотрите Награды Marvel XP. Специальные Операции это ограниченные по времени Задачи, где игроки могут заработать уникальные предметы с помощью битв с Боссами, а также нового героя, выполнив особые Задания. Как только время для миссий истекает, герой вновь становится заблокирован. Доступ к Специальным Миссиям может быть получен со Взлётной Палубы или с Экрана Миссий. While normal missions require 10 energy to access battles, Spec Ops also require Unstable Iso-8 to do the events. It costs Unstable Iso-8 for battles and for Deploy missions. It can be obtained through gifts from friends, dropped in battles or deploys, or purchased from the store However, once the mission is expired that flavor of Unstable Iso-8 goes away with it. Players can do both Story Missions and Special Operations at the same time without aborting the other. All Special Operation Missions scales difficulty to the players' agent level, much like premium missions, as opposed to free missions, which a fixed agent level was given and was scaling difficulties to agent level after the mission was 5-starred. Spec Ops 1 cost 5 Unstable Iso-8 for both Battles (including Bosses and Mini-Bosses) and Deploy Missions, while Spec Ops 2 has changed to 10 Unstable Iso-8 for Low / Medium / High Threat Battles and Deploy Missions, and 20 Unstable Iso-8 for Mini-Boss and Boss Battles. In Special Operations 1, players were required to 5-star all scenes to recruit Mockingbird. Starting with Special Operations 2, players were instead required to complete 25 Tasks in order (as opposed to 5-starring all scenes). As of now, there are 15 Special Operation Chapters, with ''Game On ''available for play until January 19. Unlocking Special Operations These steps must be done in order for players to gain access to Special Operations Missions. Special Operations/Facebook and Playdom.com|Facebook and Playdom.com Version Special Operations/Mobile|Mobile Version Future Special Operations *According to a Twitter tweet of Justin Woods, he and Alex Irvine have finished up penciling a total of 18 Special Operations. Whether this is a confirmation of 18 existing Special Operations to the game is unknown. *Special Operation 16 has been announced on Facebook with Iceman being the unlockable hero and Apocalypse being the main villain. Notes *Introduced on May 15, 2012. *The first six Special Operations Hero rewards were available for a limited time at a cost of 200 each (Mockingbird from Spec Ops 1 late November 2012, Emma Frost (along with her alts) from Spec Ops 2 late December 2012 and Magik from Spec Ops 3 in the middle of January 2013, Ghost Rider from Spec Ops 4 late March 2013, Valkyrie from Spec Ops 5 late April 2013 and Havok late July 2013). *The first four Special Operations Hero rewards were made available a second time at a cost of 200 each, with the exception of Mockingbird, that was released for 160 on the 1st Anniversary celebration. (Mockingbird was available for the second time on late February through early March 2013, Emma Frost was available on late June 2013, Magik on late June 2013 and Ghost Rider on late July 2013). *On 1/16/2014 a Limited Edition Daimon Hellstrom was available for 200. *The jet color has changed into red and white when Spec Ops 5 has started and the timer color changes to red when Spec Ops has few days remaining. *Bosses unique to Spec Ops are Kang (Spec Ops 7), Savin (Spec Ops 9), Venom (Spec Ops 11 and Spec Ops 12), Taskmaster and Blackheart (Spec Ops 11), Dark Widow, Dark Hawkeye, Dark Thor and Dark Wolverine (Spec Ops 12), Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and Thanos (Spec Ops 13), Malekith and Kurse (Spec Ops 14 ), and Arcade (Spec Ops 15 ). These characters have not been seen anywhere else in the game before. Spec Ops 3 and Spec Ops 15 used slightly changed heroes as bosses, while the other eight Spec Ops all recycled bosses from the chapters of the story. *Spec Ops 2, Spec Ops 4 and Spec Ops 5 have seasonal backgrounds. *From Spec Ops 2 onward, Gear Sets were released with each new event. *Mockingbird is the only Generalist Spec Ops hero. *It has been a recurring pattern for Special Operations Heroes to have had the blonde color for their hair, so much that players of the game have made several theories and has made it a basis to guessing which Hero comes out next as a Special Operations Hero. However, most of these heroes are not originally blonde colored. :*When asked about the pattern in a Twitter Tweet, Producer Justin Woods replied that this was not intentional, and it is one of their running jokes in the office. :*A Dialogue in Special Operations 8 nods to this pattern.